


Let It Be

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, S02E03, alternartive end to clip 6 of episode 3, confessing, crisana, prompt, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: If Joana was willing to let down her walls like that, then Cris could be brave too.





	Let It Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got a prompt on Tumblr and wrote this alternative end to clip 6 of episode 3 where Cris leaves Ruben behind. Hope you like it! ❤️

 Cris wanted to scream. There was a weird mix of anger, shame and jealousy burning inside her even if part of Cris wants to go back to that square if only to look at Joana one more time.

— Get your shit back together, Cris. — She whispered to herself while staring at her reflection on the mirror. Cris almost didn’t recognize herself. She looked tired and empty. Probably because she didn’t want to kiss Ruben and now she feels terrible for doing so. She feels awful for using him like that.

 She can’t go back and fix the mess she caused for pulling Ruben into whatever was happening between Jona and herself. What she can do now is go home to hide under the covers and pretend everything is okay. At least until Monday.

 She was grateful that her mind was able to produce a half apology to leave Ruben and tell him she would go home alone. At least Cris didn’t have to deal with him right now.

 She picked up some paper towels to dry her face and fixed herself, getting ready to leave. She was stopped by the sound of the door being suddenly opened to reveal a way too familiar sight of purple hair.

 Cris was sure time slowed down when Joana walked in. She wished it was just the combined effect of all the drinks she had. But the truth is that it was just the familiar race of her heart that Joana always caused, never failing to wreck Cris’ whole world.

— Hey. — Joana said after some seconds of uncomfortable silence. Cris was speechless, she couldn’t believe that from all the places Joana could be, she had somehow ended up in front of Cris.

— Hey. — Cris replied, not really knowing what to expect of this exchange. Joana was silent for some seconds.

— I saw you coming here and I thought… Well, it doesn’t matter. Nice place to end the night, by the way. — Joana joked, breaking into a half smile.

 Cris was shocked by how causal Joana managed to sound after everything that went down just some minutes ago and, more than anything, she was angry. She was angry because Cris had done everything to have a reaction out of her and she still had nothing.

 If Joana wasn’t willing to give her anything, then Cris wouldn’t bare any more second acting as if nothing happened. She was done with all the lies and games.

 Cris just wanted to leave before she got even more hurt than before, so she made her way to the door and was about to open it when she sensed Joana moving.

— Cris, wait. — Joana pleaded, putting her hand on Cris’ elbow to turn her around softly.

 Cris hated how much she loved the proximity. She couldn’t stand the way her stomach turned and her head spiraled while Joana’s hand slided from her elbow to Cris’ hand. Joana interlaced her fingers and once again Cris couldn’t speak. She could barely breathe while every bit of her skin burned with the desire of getting closer to Joana.

 Cris had spent too many hours thinking of how she would do anything to have Joana close like that. How she would give whatever was asked from her if it meant she could kiss Joana and be kissed back with just as much intensity.

 Her breath was short while Joana put some strands of her hair behind her ear and inclined her head. Their lips brushed and Cris felt electricity flooding her body. There was nothing she wanted more than finding out how Joana tasted.

— I’m sorry, Cris. I really am. I know that I made a mistake by not telling you about Eloy. And kissing Eloy just because I was jealous of you and Ruben wasn’t my best moment. But, what I feel for you? That’s not a mistake. — Joana held on to her hand tighter than ever, taking some distance from Cris’ lips, seeming to embrace herself for whatever was to come after she said the next words.

— I hardly ever feel like I belong anywhere. But you… You make me believe I could belong by your side. And if there’s any part of you that feels the same, please, don’t give up on me just yet. — Joana’s voice was quiet and so fragile that it almost sounded like a stranger to Cris. But her tone, the soft and playful one that always made Cris’ heart race on her chest, was the same.

 She was sure she had never heard such beautiful words from anyone else on her life, but, more than that, Cris knew that Joana was putting an end to the lies between them once for all. Joana was taking a leap of faith and Cris couldn’t help but want to jump right after her.

 The truth is that Joana’s words resonated with Cris more than she wanted to admit.

 Ever since she met Joana, all of the feelings she had been keeping carefully hidden were suddenly brought out. Every time Cris downplayed her feelings about girls just because she also liked boys, she never failed to lie to herself. Until Joana came along. Cris always failed on being anything other than herself whenever Joana was around.

 And even if that was scary, it was also the best thing that had ever happened to her. If Joana was willing to let down her walls like that, then Cris could be brave too. She deserved it, after all those years of lying and hurting in silence: Cris deserved to belong somewhere. And if that place was by Joana’s side, even better.

— Okay. — Cris announced, simply, earning a shocked look from Joana.

— What? What do you mean okay? — Joana laughed, trying to make sense of the smile that was forming on Cris’ face.

— I mean I’m not giving up on you just yet. — Cris murmured, a bit too distracted by Joana stepping closer to her.

— That’s a relief. — Joana said, smiling brightly.

— If that’s okay for you, I really want to kiss you right now. — Cris blurted out, dying to end the distance between them.

— I think I can handle it. — Joana impatiently replied, crushing her lips down at Cris. Both of her hands traveled down to Cris’ waist, pulling her closer than ever.

 Cris felt her skin burn where Joana was touching her. She held the girl’s head, finally getting to feel how soft her skin felt. Deepening the kiss, Cris started pulling ever so softly at Joana’s hair until she gasped over her mouth, blushing a little.

— Am I going crazy or did I manage to make the Joana Bianchi blush? — Cris whispered, laughing against Joana’s lips.

— Shut up and kiss me again, okay? — Joana demanded,  adorably annoyed by their distance. It didn’t take much convincing for Cris to give in and kiss her again, but the loud sound of the bathroom’s door being opened ended the moment.

 They let go of each other quickly, but not fast enough to avoid being seen by the three girls who were walking in. They were blatantly staring, their mouths wide open, and at that point the situation was just too embarrassing to handle.

 Joana and Cris took one look at each other before running away, hand in hand. They stumbled through the bar, laughing loudly in the middle of the people that crowded the place, until they managed to find their way out.

 They kept holding hands once they were on the street. They didn’t let go even when they left the bar street behind.

 Cris would have lied if she said she wasn’t a bit scared of holding hands with a girl in front of other people, but being close to Joana felt more important than anything at that moment, so she just held on tighter.

 Cris didn’t know where they were going after that and she couldn’t find the strength to care. Joana was there and, at that moment, she didn’t really need anything else.


End file.
